Darth Maul
by RC-5280
Summary: An extremely non-canon work developing a kind of justification for Darth Maul's actions in The Phantom Menace.


I was mentally influenced to wake up by Qui-Gon Jinn, my master in the days of my late teens. I knew it had to be a special day because he only came to wake me on special days. So I asked, "What's the occasion?"

The reply was, "Oh, nothing. You were so peaceful not even the alarm could wake you." Qui-Gon was like the father I never knew. I felt joyful at this prospect. If he was my new father, a Master I would become. To follow in his footsteps soothed me. But what was this omnipresent, cold cloud of darkness always creeping over me, rarely ever letting up, once more coming on now? I felt it so often. It was overwhelming me, more in this moment than ever before.

I asked, "Master, what is this cloud I keep sensing? It's come over me again."

"The Dark Side of the Force," came the subsequent reply. "Do not allow this to become your fate. It could ruin your aspirations."

"My aspirations to the Council?"

"And those of becoming a Master."

"How do I block it out, make it less?"

Qui-Gon smiled and chuckled, then replied, "Pay no attention to it. Then it will pass on. Come, let's eat breakfast."

So we passed down to the main level. I saw a cargo ship flying in lunch. I wondered, What is that ship carrying? It's always something different. The sweet taste of pancakes suddenly crossed my mouth. I licked my lips and tasted salt. Soon I began smelling sausages and scrambled eggs, my favorite. Is that breakfast? I wondered as I smelled it. Entering the cafeteria, I sensed a wash of happiness and joy emanating from every occupant. Qui-Gon and I sat down at a pre-served table, breakfast still hot.

I asked, "So, Master, what do you like best about the Temple?"

Qui-Gon replied, with a chuckle, "The training of new Jedi. I have only had one other Padawan, but I enjoyed every minute of his training." There was a pause. "What should I teach today?"

"Hmmm. I heard Master Windu talk about something called the Potentium. I think I'd like to learn about it."

"Well," Qui-Gon began, "The Potentium is simply a radical version of the Force invented by a few Padawans some years ago. One, a Ferroan, is said to have created a world off of this strange belief of a potentially potent source of absolutely no evil." He paused and went on, "No evil! Ridiculous! There can be no such place in this Universe, if the Force can extend to the boundary."

"Are you saying the Force is evil?"

"I am simply saying the Force brings corruption in some, which leads to evil. Anger and jealousy build in others, giving the Force user more power, making them have more power over the rest. Some even think the Jedi are plotting to destroy the Republic. The Force is powerful, and is eventually a bringer of evil. Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering and the Dark Side. The cloud you keep sensing is growing stronger, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. The cloud seems to keep coming, ever more omnipresent. Do you sense it, too?" I asked in earnest.

"Yes, I sense it too," Qui-Gon ended with a solemn expression. We spoke not one more word during breakfast. I felt happy to be a Jedi for one of the last times in my life. I would have given anything to sustain that moment, I was brimming so full of excitement.

Almost ten years later, my life changed for the worse. My parents immigrated to the Republic illegally from the Outer Rim territories. I expressed my extreme distrust in the idea three years before, but they wanted to walk into what was going to be a death trap. Were they misinformed? I wondered, dismissing the idea at once. They were executed like pigs, slaughtered in front of the complete Senate. My life was filled with fear that day onward. I thought Jedi protection would not be enough. Every moment outside the Temple had me feeling my heart everywhere except my chest. I sweated far too much in the days following the death of my parents, despite Qui-Gon's soothing remarks. I cleared my mind often, but the dark cloud kept coming, more often than ever before. The Republic seemed to grow more and more corrupt and evil. I was scared half out of my wits! Will they hunt me even though I am a Republic citizen? I wondered often.

The fear kept growing, stronger and stronger until all I felt was hate and anger. I lashed out at Qui-Gon many times, trying to kill him with words, punches, Force pushes; I was thinking I didn't need him, he was the cause of my rage. One of the last times, he betrayed me, going to the Council about my actions. I thought, He was the only one that knew about my parents. He had to have killed them by turning them in. This reasoning fueled my rage. One day, I felt the soft beat of my heart in my ears while I tortured him. I tortured him as hard as my body would allow.

"I hate you!" I belted, punching the wall so hard it left a dent. I slammed my forearm at a nearby table, then flung half of the table at Qui-Gon using the Force, which he failed to counter.

"Clear your mind, Maul. I sense your fear and anger; I plead you do not use them. Please," he spoke, tears in his eyes, kneeling before me with somewhat bloody robes.

"No!" I exclaimed, raising my fist for another blow. I used a Force push to knock him down. "You-you coward! You told the Senate my parents immigrated. You did nothing to help their case. You led them here! You turned me in! I don't need you. You caused this pain." I flung the other half of the smashed table at him. "I'm going to kill you! You made me into this monster! It's all your fault!" I screamed, killing him with every word I had.

Soon I was called to trial by the Council. Again I was scared past all description. I smelled blood, tasted it, heard my pulse. I collapsed in complete agony, the pain of terror tearing me inside out. I screamed shrilly as the guards stripped me of my Padawan braid (or rather, bead chain, seeing as I was bald). I cried for hours, it seemed, until all I felt was rage against my master Qui-Gon Jinn for abandoning me. This man killed my parents. I must have revenge. He is dead to me, I thought, lust for power great. I built that lust until I could find last words to a former master.

"I hate you, Qui-Gon Jinn! You're dead to me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I heard him mutter, "The only place he can go is down, to the Dark Side of the Force." He left the Council chamber.

Master Windu sent me on my way, as he stated "Leave now. You are a disgrace to the Jedi Order."

So I packed my belongings and left, with more of a desire to kill Qui-Gon than I had ever felt to do anything else, even become a Jedi. The next morning I would meet a Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

"Hello, Maul. I know you are awake. I sense your thoughts," a strange, deep voice remarked.

"In the presence of a Sith, it is useless to hide," I added.

"Very good. Now, would you like to train with me to get back at Qui-Gon?" the Sith inquired.

"Yes," I began, hesitantly, "I would like to train to kill him. But not with you," I replied.

"Then perhaps I will introduce myself. I am Darth Sidious, Sith Lord," he clarified with a bow, trying familiarity.

"I am, as they call me, Maul," I reported, still cautious, "I don't know if you are trying to kill me, or the wretched man who was once my master."

"Your hate is powerful," he stated, pausing, "and your lust for more power great. Good attributes, especially for a Sith."

"Are you saying," I paused to collect my thoughts, "I would make a good Sith Padawan, and you will not kill me?"

"In a way, yes," he told me.

I still didn't think this Sidious, or whatever his name was, was really for real. I reached for my lightsaber, to find it was gone. Sidious had it.

"You would like to duel me," he sang with a cackle.

"If I had a weapon," I stated, finally submitting to a very powerful mind trick.

"So, I can train you?" he asked.

"Yes," was my short reply. I had met my mentor, whom, I sensed, was as far along in his training as a Sith as I was as a Jedi. He took me to a place called Mustafar, where I would train. His master Darth Plagueis was there to welcome us.

"Ah, welcome," Darth Plagueis greeted.

"Hello," I spoke, unable to keep my eyes off the floor.

"Come, Maul, don't be ashamed," added Sidious.

Then my training began, with a synthetic red lightsaber crystal and all the lightsaber parts I could ever need. Then I began crafting, from a sitting position with legs crossed. First came the bottom which was a blade, from an emitter, then a chassis formed around the crystal, with two tapered blades. The Force guided me with all my wants and desires in mind. The most powerful weapon I had ever seen formed in front of me. A 24-centimeter gleaming silver, double-bladed beautiful weapon now rested in my hands.

"Such raw power," commented Plagueis.

"He has already learned to channel his desires through the Force," noted Sidious.

I simply sat, awestruck at what I had built. "It-it's so beautiful," I marveled, with childish enthusiasm.

"Well, go on, practice!" smirked Sidious.

I lit both ends, confronted by the two Sith Lords with Jedi weapons. Plagueis moved to attack with his blue blade. I blocked both his and Sidious's subsequent attack with green simultaneously. I moved smoothly back and both lost their balance. I moved in with a kick followed by a slice, all in one smooth movement. I was blocked, but my rage would have stopped any Jedi in his tracks, long enough for me to kill him. I Force-pushed both. All three of us shut off our weapons.

"Very good. The Jedi have taught you well in combat," stated Plagueis.

"With enough anger to kill a Jedi," chimed Sidious.

"There is still much to be desired," I trembled, knowing their immediate thoughts. "I know your true feelings. You want more, much more; so much I cannot possibly keep up." I stared at the weapon loose in my hand which was trembling. "If you want that much from me, the last thing I do will be killing Qui-Gon."

"You see," began Plagueis, "To get as much from you as you sense would be murder to anyone with a Midi-chlorian count lower than 1,500 per cell. Fifteen hundred is higher than most Jedi Masters! However, Sidious," (who blushed at this) "has many more than 1,500 in every cell. I expect that much from Sidious, not you," Plagueis mumbled with a faint shake of his head.

"Then what is expected of me?" I asked.

The Sith looked at each other for a moment and Sidious finally stammered, "D-death."

"Death?" I asked, astounded they wanted me to die. I sensed both of them were living double lives. "You want me to die so your real identities aren't exposed? You rats!" I screamed, exploding again. I lit my lightsaber on both ends and flung one end at Plagueis, spin-kicked Sidious, who went flying back, then Force-pushed Plagueis into the wall and went to stab him. He parried with his lightsaber just in time. I spun my lightsaber around and knocked Plagueis down. Seeing this, Sidious lit his weapon and jumped for my neck. I blocked him and stabbed the air where he'd been. He Force-flipped over me and put his saber around my neck. I deactivated and dropped my lightsaber.

Plagueis got up and inquired, "What happened?" while rubbing his head. Sidious stood down.

"I Force-pushed you into the wall," I explained. "I exploded into anger. I didn't know what to do. I lashed out at you."

Suddenly a hologram of the viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray appeared.

Sidious put up his hood and asked,"What is it?"

"My Lord, should we start the blockade?" asked Gunray.

"Yes," explained Sidious. "Block all trade routes to Naboo. We must have no one escape."

"Yes, my Lord." Gunray ended the transmission.

"Good, very good," praised Plagueis.

"Thank you, Master," remarked Sidious.

Six years later, two ambassadors from the Chancellor arrived at the Naboo blockade. The two were Jedi, and they escaped to the planet below. Gunray returned in a new transmission.

"Has the Queen signed the treaty?" asked Sidious.

"No. We presume she got away in a cruiser. One got past the blockade," answered Gunray. Plagueis and I watched with interest.

"Fools! The escaped Jedi could be helping her!" thundered an enraged Sidious. He knew I was ready for a mission. "Have you tracked the cruiser?"

"It has gone out of range, my Lord."

Sidious beckoned me, and I came. "Not out of Sith range. This is my apprentice Darth Maul. He will find the Queen." The transmission ended. "I take it you are up to the task, Maul?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, Master. Ready and willing," I remarked.

"Good. Track down the Queen."

We tracked their ship to Tatooine. "At last we will reveal ourselves. Soon we shall have revenge," I declared, my last words to Sidious.

I went to Tatooine and found the ship. I sent probe droids to track the Queen, suddenly sensing a familiar presence. I knew Qui-Gon was on the planet somewhere. With training as an assassin, I could kill him. I looked around with my electrobinoculars, hunting any traces of them. It was still early, but I knew Qui-Gon would die. He would die like a pig, consumed by greed. Hate burned inside me like a bonfire.

"I will kill you, Qui-Gon Jinn," I muttered to myself.

The next morning I heard from one of the probe droids. It had found my former master. Hate flashed across my mind. He had apparently been taken in by a slave boy, name of Skywalker. Another probe reported the boy had enrolled in the Boonta Eve podrace, happening later that day. I tasted chocolate cookies, my last food at the Temple.

I contacted Sidious.

"Master, you were right about the Jedi. They are here," I reported.

"So typical, so predictable, so gullible," remarked Sidious.

"The group seems to have picked up a human boy, powerful enough to Podrace."

"A human Podracer?" asked Sidious, astounded.

"Yes, and only a slave boy," I added. "So how are things in the Senate?"

"Dull as ever. They keep deliberating about the blockade. It's sickening."

Another day passed. I was informed that the boy won the race against all odds. Qui-Gon and the boy both were headed for the ship. I got on my speeder and intercepted them. I jumped off the bike and activated half my lightsaber. I slashed toward him, only to be blocked. We clashed a few times, but their ship finally picked him up. I stood, almost defeated. I got back on the speeder and contacted Sidious.

"They got away, my Lord. I will follow them," I reported, knowing he would be mad.

"Follow them at all costs. They must be captured. I am very disappointed in you," Sidious dictated. I followed the ship into hyperspace heading toward Coruscant. The man who abandoned me would not live much longer. I contacted Sidious a third time.

"What is it now, Maul?" he asked.

"They are heading for Coruscant, my Lord," I replied.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan," Sidious reported.

I followed the ship back to Coruscant, where I met Sidious again.

"Master, I found myself weak in the presence of my old master. What can I do?" I asked.

"I can change your memory of him," Sidious started a mind trick, "Qui-Gon was never light, he was always dark."

I repeated, under his spell. My memory was forever changed by a Sith mind trick.

A few days passed, and the Queen with her comrades were on their way back to Naboo. I assessed the situation one last time. I followed suit. When I got there, I went to the Viceroy.

"Gunray, the Queen will kill you if you don't get back to the blockade. I suggest that you fortify the hangars so an attack on the blockade is not attempted," I pleaded.

"What if I don't?" asked Gunray.

"The blockade will fall and the droids fail. You must listen."

"I will station a tank at every hangar. Happy?"

"No. You must evacu-" I was interrupted by a droid, who told us about the Queen's party.

"Viceroy, the Queen has gone to the hangar in section 11-B. What should we do?" it asked.

"Send a tank at once."

"I will also go to the hangar," I called. "Evacuate at once!"

I went to the hangar and waited for the Jedi. I heard the deep boom of the tank's cannon quite a few times before the Jedi came. When they did, I shed my robe and activated my lightsaber. I led Qui-Gon and his new apprentice into another room, where we began to fight. The apprentice struck first, I blocked and kicked him so hard he went flying. I resumed the fight with Qui-Gon with a blow he blocked, then spun around and blocked a simultaneous attack from the recovered Padawan and Qui-Gon. We entered a third room, every attack parried or blocked in another fashion. I sent the Padawan flying off the platform we were on. Qui-Gon and I carried on the fight, blocking every attack. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Padawan come back up. Qui-Gon and I made it to the corridor with ray shields every few feet. The shields activated halfway to the next room. We all waited for a few minutes, when the "walls" deactivated. I felt anger at Qui-Gon again, just enough to enable me to block his last attack and get away to kill him. I stabbed him in the chest and removed my lightsaber.

The Padawan cried "NO!" and the shield deactivated, letting him through. I blocked every attack until he cut one of my blades off. Next I kicked him into the pit, anger filling me one last time. I waited for him to fall, when, he caught me by surprise and, because my weapon was disabled, cut me in half at the waist. I felt pain for the last time. Falling. Falling. I had been slain. I reached to the sky and spoke one last time, "Master, I have failed you." I died.


End file.
